A Gift For Riddler
by Lady Midath
Summary: Batman has been keeping an eye on Riddler.


Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters, they are  
the property of DC Comics, Bob Kane, Bill Finger and Jerry Robinson.

Pairing:Non slash Batman/Riddler

Rating:MA

Status:Quikfic

Complete

Summary:Batman is keeping an eye on The Riddler

Warnings:Threatened spanking of an adult

Author's notes:Written for Spankingfemme.

Not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine

A Gift For The Riddler

"Good evening sir," the middle aged clerk standing behind the counter greeted Edward as he entered the grocery store. Edward greeted him in return as he wandered over to the aisles. Then after choosing what he wanted, he carried them over and placed them onto the counter top.

Edward watched as the clerk rung up his items and placed them into a brown bag. "There you are sir."

"Thanks," Edward replied as he took the bag filled with his groceries. Then after handing the clerk some notes commented. "Quiet night tonight."

"Sure is,", the clerk replied, nodding his head towards the glass doors. "Not too many people out tonight."

"Maybe the Batman is keeping them all inside," Edward joked as he headed out of the store.

"Maybe so," the clerk said as he watched Edward leave the store. "Just might be at that."

Whistling, Edward headed towards his apartment building. He was in an exceptionally good mood tonight. The case that he had been hired to solve by the incredibly old and incredibly wealthy Mrs Veronis had come to a satisfying conclusion.

The poor old dear had suspected someone in her family of theft. Small but precious things had been disappearing. A silver snuffbox, a gold signet ring, a small but very valuable statuette. Convinced that the thief was living under her roof, she had hired Edward to investigate and expose the thief. Edward had done so in a matter of days. As it turned out, it had been the old lady's grandson who had been pilfering the items. He had racked up gambling debts and had been selling them in order to pay off the goons that he was getting in deep with.

Mrs Veronis had been overwhelmed by both gratitude and by Edward's charm. After paying him handsomely, she had promised to recommend his services to all her friends.

So with that and a couple of cases that Bruce Wayne had thrown his way, it seemed that his reputation as a private detective was cemented. All he needed was one more rich client and he would be well and truly set.

With these thoughts running through his head, Edward reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his keys. The apartment building was quiet even though it was not that late. He could hear muffled sounds behind the walls. The sounds of conversation, of televisions and supper being prepared. In other words, the sounds of normalcy. Something that Edward had secretly yearned for longer than even he realized.

Once inside, he flicked on a lightswitch, filling the livingroom with a warm cozy light. Then he carried the bag of groceries through the livingroom and into the small but functional kitchen.

Right, now to put the groceries away, then heat up some of that Chinese food from last night and eat it while watching the late new Edward decided as he opened a cupboard door that was over the sink.

"Hello Edward."

With an audible gasp, Edward spun around, his eyes widening as he took in the cloaked figure that was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"B...b...Batman, whuh...what are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?"

Batman refrained from smiling at the sheer stupidity of the question. Instead he answered.  
"You should know by now that locked doors are useless against me Edward. Especially not when I decided that I needed to pay you a little visit."

"But...but why?"

The masked figure regarded the shaken man impassively. "To check up on you. To see if you were still behaving yourself."

"Behaving? Of course I am...I mean how dare you break into my apartment..." Recovering his equilibrium now, Edward's initial shock began to turn to outrage. "In fact I will have you know that I am now a law abiding citizen with rights..."

"Stow it!"

Stunned, Edward's mouth closed with a snap. Then without a word, Batman turned, his cloak sweeping around him and walked back into the livingroom. Confused, Edward followed him.

Once back inside the other room, Batman turned to face the former villain. "I have been keeping an eye on you Edward, a very close eye."

Edward swallowed hard, his eyes fixed nervously on the Dark Knight.

"So far you have been keeping out of trouble, but I do not fully trust you...yet."

Stung by that, Edward opened his mouth to protest only to stop as Batman raised a black gauntlet.

"But so far you have been keeping to the straight and narrow so I am willing to accept that you are trying to change."

"I am not the old Riddler anymore Batman, he is dead. I am Edward Nygma, private investigator. That is who I am now."

Edward spoke with such conviction that Batman was convinced for a moment. Perhaps Edward has really changed, he thought. But still there was a chance that he could succumb to temptation and the old Riddler could come back. But Batman was determined that that would not happen. No, he was going to keep Edward Nygma on the right side of the law, no matter what. After all, that was the entire reason he was here.

"Even though, I will still be watching you Edward, watching you very closely and if you even think about stepping out of line..." With that, Batman reached inside his cape, taking something out. Edward on seeing what it was paled. Oh no, he wouldn't, he thought wildly. He couldn't...could he?

"You are to keep this here with you at all times; and I warn you, The moment you step out of line I will come back here and I will use it on you."

With that, Batman laid a large green coloured paddle on the small cherrywood lamp table that was sitting near the couch. Swallowing hard, Edward took a step towards the table in order to get a better look at the dreaded item. At first glance, it looked as though it had been made by hand. The edges of the paddle were smooth, the surface flat and even. The handle was short but sturdy looking. Then noticing another detail Edward's face reddened.

An ornate E.N had been carved into the handle.

"You are seriously not planning to use this on my butt, are you?"

"Why else would I have made it?" There was no humour or irony in Batman's voice, he was simply stating a fact. He was regarding Edward now as the former villain reached over to pick the paddle up. It felt heavy in his hand. Slowly Edward turned it over, studying it closely. A sudden image of it slamming into his backside rose up to his mind and he audibly gulped. This damned thing could do some real damage.

Then looking up at the Caped Crusader, he said meekly. "Look Batman, can't we just talk it over. I mean, threatening me with a paddle is sort of barbaric don't you think?"

"Not at all. In fact a good paddling often bring reprobates back into line."

"But that method is for children, I'm not a kid," Edward protested. "I am a grown man and I say you can't paddle me. It's...it's illegal." His voice rose to a squeak on the last word and Batman nearly chuckled out loud.

"Perhaps," he replied. "But I think it will prove more effective than more conventional methods."

Then seeing the look of consternation Edward's face, Batman softened slightly. Taking a step forward, he placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"It's not difficult Edward, behave yourself, stay out of trouble and you'll be just fine, but get into any trouble and your butt's mine, understand?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by a sudden beeping. With a muttered curse, Edward dived his hand into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out.

"Hiya Eddie."

Oh great, the bright voice on the other end belonged to none other than Harley Quinn. This night was just getting better and better.

"Uh hi Harley, look I can't talk to you right now. I, uh having a slight bat problem here." With that, Edward hung up on the startled Harley.

Then turning back around he began, "now Batman about this..."

He stopped. The Batman was no longer in his apartment.

"Typical," Edward muttered under his breath. Then his eyes dropped down to the paddle that was still sitting on the table. Slowly he picked it up, then not knowing what else to do with it, he shoved it into a nearby drawer.

"You are not going to spank me with this fuh...freaking thing," he said loud, quickly amending his language. After all he had no idea whether the Bat was within earshot and with the threat of that damn paddle hanging over his head, he wasn't taking any chances.

END


End file.
